


Friendship

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Don't Judge Me, Gen, I Don't Even Know, Post-Deathly Hallows, Thought Just Popped Into My Head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 15:59:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11947668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Each other.





	Friendship

Harry was walking, and he saw her. She saw him too. They both went up to each other, and hugged. They become close friends that day, and Dolores even became godmother of Harry's kids.

The end.


End file.
